kigo: global justice's betrayal
by suboindahouse
Summary: Kim is getting a lot of bother at school with Bonnie finding out about her and her arch nemesis. but what happens when global justice finds out. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_i do not own Kim possible, Disney does._

Chapter 1: Dealing With Boys

Kim trotted down the stairs with a spring in her step, almost tripping a few times. She hopped into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother.

"Morning Kimmie-Cub" Anne placed a bowl of cereal on the table for her only daughter.

Before digging into her cereal she checked for her twins, or the tweebs, knowing her brothers they are probably coming up with a plan to embarrass her, she heard a small explosion in the direction of the garage.

"TWEEBS" Kim bellowed. The twins strolled into the kitchen from the garage with singed hair and faces covered in black, thick soot. They were closely followed by their father.

"James" Anne scolded her husband. He replied with a sheepish grin that the twins mimicked perfectly.

Kim finally finished her bowl after all the commotion when she realised the time. "Shit."

"Kim!" her mother shouted sternly.

"Sorry mum, I have to go by" Kim shouted as she bolted out the door

She started running toward Josh Mankeys for a lift toward school. She opened the door to his apartment with a brand new key he gave her. She got the shock of her life

Tara and Josh sat on his bed with their tongues down each other's throat. Kim swiftly turned around after realising she had not been seen and headed back the other way. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes.

She wandered down the crowded street full of college students talking and shouting like they owned the place, none of them realising the tears strolling down the depressed teenagers face.

Her face turned a shade of red; embarrassment because she was expressing herself in front of everyone.

"Boo" were the words that came out of the blonds boys mouth before he noticed his best friends wet covered face "OMG KP are you ok?"

"Yeah … no Ron" Kim blubbered as she cried more vigorously now.

"What happened" Ron asked showing his more sensitive side. He started walking toward school with Kim.

"I saw him kiss Tara. I had suspicions but I thought it was just me. I guess now I know"

"Oh… Kim, come here" Ron pulled Kim into a tight embrace. Kim started to blush. She finally stepped away. Before Kim realised Ron had stolen her hand; he was holding her hand as they walked into the school together.

At that precise moment a red mustang drove smoothly into the school. The car stopped and the driver's door opened revealing a teenage boy around Kim's age with blond/ brown hair, he was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a smart black and white polo shirt and an unzipped grey hoody. He had shades on to cover up the black bags under his blood-shot eyes. He had received no sleep last night, after all Tina was an active girl. He got to the other side of the car as fast a bullet being shot out of a gun. He opened the passenger side door with one swift movement and to everyone's surprise it was not the redhead coming out of the car, but Tara who was wearing dolly shoes with white socks on, a mini skirt so high that when she bent over you could see her ass. She was also wearing the shortest shirt ever worn which not only showed off her bare midriff but also a lot of her cleavage. She wore shades also, but had them firmly attached to the top her head like an accessory. He shut the car door slowly and carefully making sure not to damage the car after all his car was his prized possession, and walked away locking his car with his electric key. He carried on walking over to the girls in Bonnie's group (including Bonnie which he was not a fan of) with Tara. His hand around Tina's back touching the opposite hip to him.

Kim was at the other side of the car park watching the scene unfold, trying to hold back tears that shouldn't even be there. She got over the sadness but started filling herself with angered rage.

"Kim we should go in, we'll be late" Ron said trying to drag the once depressed but now angered redhead toward the appropriate class room. Kim followed Ron to the classroom. She was spotted by a few students whom went up to Kim and asked her about her so called boyfriend.

She glared at them with anger that shone through her eyes. The students were intimated by her stare and shuffled away.

Kim's kimmuncator started to sound. She grabbed the piece of technology to see Wade calling her. She was not in the mood for a mission at the moment. "It's only Wade, he can wait" she said shoving the kimmuncator back in her trouser pocket.

Before Kim knew it, Bonnie and her group of so called friends - really all just bitches who don't want to be known for having no friends – walked past laughing and talking. Josh walked past with Tara hand in hand. He tried ignore the redhead was there but his conscience took over him.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"I saw you… with her." Kim said angrily looking over to Tara who was now talking to Bonnie on the other side of the corridor. "How could you do that to me?"

"Hang on, didn't you get my text."

"No, what text?"

"That's awkward." Josh said scratching the back of his neck "I sent you a text you a text last night saying were over."

Feeling the tears filling her eyes Kim ran off to the bathroom with thoughts running through her head. How could he do that to me? Am I really that stupid to trust a boy like him? Of course he would text me that. Is that really what I deserve? It was like stab in the back seeing him with Tara but to be dumped by a text… I mean that's a whole new level.

She sat there on the toilet lid for a moment, just thinking until the bell rang. What am I doing? Why am I crying over a boy? That's not even important any more I guess that's one less thing to worry about.

_A/N_

_I just want to say thanks to my beta reader mazinmeems and the other writer to the story corpse121 who helped with the writing and ideas :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry guys it took me so long to update heres chapter 2 _

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

Cheerleading practice had just started. Kim was late again. She ran into the room breathing heavily. Seeing Bonnie take control of the squad made her instantly angry. She marched over to the team and started giving them orders, no way was Bonnie taking control of her squad. Bonnie walked over to Tara who was sat with her head down and eyes staring at her shoes.

After a bit of rambling the group dispersed and started their routine. It was all going rather well until the final part of the pyramid. Everyone was in their position whilst Kim made her way up to the top. Bonnie, who was at the base of the pyramid due to her strength, was watching Kim climb following Kim's legs all the way up to the top. Bonnie couldn't look away, unaware she was being watched by Tina, she quivered at the sight. Just as Kim got to the top, the pyramid toppled and everyone fell to the floor. It was Bonnie's fault.

Kim fell on top a soft body; belonging to one Bonnie Rockweller. Bonnie realised what had happened. She opened her eyes to see Kim had fallen on top of her. Before Bonnie could open her mouth she fell into a mesmerising haze as she looked into olive eyes, the eyes that only belonged to the one and only Kim possible. They both stared for a moment deeply engrossed in the olive and turquoise gems.

Kim felt Bonnie tremble beneath her which brought her back to reality. She looked around and broke eye contact with Bonnie, as Bonnie suddenly realised how their bodies moulded into one another almost perfectly. She licked her lips at the thought, but quickly remembered she was at cheerleading practice. Kim forced herself off Bonnie with all her might.

Bonnie yelped at the force of Kim launching herself off her. "What the hell?" She bellowed grabbing the attention of all the other cheerleaders.

"Well I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't got distracted by looking up my skirt," Kim said proud of her comeback.

Bonnie was speechless for a few seconds before replying, "No I wasn't!" She felt face getting hotter indicating she was blushing.

"Ow!" One of the cheerleaders screamed. The whole squad turned and looked directly at the screaming teen.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked with concern in her voice.

"I think I've broken my wrist," the cheerleader said quietly, slightly sad but mostly wanting to cry out because of the pain.

"Tara get the school nurse, please and thank you." Kim turned away from the now running Tara and looked toward the rest of the squad. "Let's call it a day everybody," Kim said with a glum look. They didn't perfect the routine she had designed, the day just kept getting worse.

Everybody had finished getting dressed and began to leave the changing room.

Kim was on her way out of the room when she was pulled back by her school nemesis. As Kim was pulled back her foot caught on a piece of clothing, tripping her up. She accidently pulled Bonnie down with her. Kim landed on the floor facing Bonnie who had landed on Kim's very comfortable body she thought. Bonnie stared into the fascinating olive green eyes in front of her. Caught up in the moment Bonnie could only think of one thing to do. She wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist and the other around the back of her neck and pulled Kim's head closer. Her warm lips reached out for another pair. She stole her prize. She felt a tingling sensation, as the kiss deepened, closing her eyes to focus on her other senses.

Kim didn't realise what was going on until it was too late. Their lips glued to each other's. She wanted to stop but she physically couldn't. When she could move again she pushed Bonnie off her and sprinted for the door, not looking back. She threw the door shut behind her and leaned on it for a moment, as she tried to plan an escape route from Bonnie.

Bonnie took a minute to realise what had happened. Her face flushed a magnificent shade of cherry red. She stood up and made a run for the door trying to catch up with the red head. She rushed out and studied the halls; no one was in sight. "Fuck sake Kim!" She yelled as the tears started to stream down her face. She started to feel light headed and fell back against the lockers.

Kim tried to hold back the tears as she saw her school nemesis break down in the middle of the school corridor from where she had hidden in the vents. But her eyes were drawn to the entrance, as the doors suddenly swung open revealing a pale green woman that Kim knew well.

"Shego." she whispered, confused, to herself.

"I can't believe I'm breaking into a fucking school just because Dr D wants some stupid fucking chemicals. He could probably buy them or even make them himself." Shego complained to herself as she observed the corridor, cursing her employer's idiocy and lack of intelligence. She was drawn away from her thoughts as she came across a young brunette staring at her with almost fear in her eyes but more anger then anything. 'I could seriously have some fun now' she thought to herself. A smirk spread across her face as she looked down at the young woman, "hey slut, where the fuck is the chemistry lab?"

"Who the fuck are you?" she snapped back shocked at how she was spoken to.

"Ooh feisty, cute, but seriously where is it?" Shego said growing impatient.

Bonnie snorted at the comment and gave Shego a look of disgust. She was about to stand until they were drawn to the famous…

Beep beep be-beep.

Shego turned in the direction of the noise. She shot a plasma bolt at the air duct which was just about large enough to fit a small body in. There was a soft yelp followed by a thud. The vent landed on the floor and a familiar redhead crawled out of it.

"Princess isn't it a surprise to see you here." Shego said sarcastically, she had known that the teen attended this school from past experiences.

"Could say the same about you." Kim replied with more sarcasm.

"Get a room!" Bonnie said disgusted with what she thought was flirting. In her mind she was the only person who could flirt with the redhead and get away with it.

Shego and Kim both turned to face Bonnie with a 'shut the fuck up before you get hurt' kind of face. Bonnie refrained from saying anything else. She scampered away, in pain from cheerleading practice where she twisted her ankle, hiding behind a locker to see what would happen.

"What are you doing here?" Kim demanded.

"My job."

"No really, and here I thought you just came to see me." Kim said sarcastically

"Sorry Pumpkin, but the world doesn't revolve around you." Shego replied with a smirk.

"No I just save it every other day." Kim replied with her own smirk.

"So are you gonna let me do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Let's try the hard way for once you always where to easy." Kim said getting into her fighting stance.

"Ouch Kimmie that hurt, so you want a challenge, fine." Said Shego with a playful smirk as she shifted into her fighting stance

Before Shego knew it she had to dodge punches she never saw coming from the redhead. Kim performed a perfect roundhouse kick that Shego blocked. On the way down from her kick Shego caught Kim's leg and twisted it forcing her opponent to the ground.

Shego pinned Kim to the ground with a smirk plastered on her face. Kim kept attempting to become free from Shego's grasp. Suddenly Shego lent down and planted a soft- and surprisingly affectionate – kiss upon Kim's lips.

Bonnie watched gobsmacked, with her chin hanging only inches from the floor, as Kim passionately returned the kiss. Bonnie suddenly felt jealousy surge through her and grabbed her camera phone out of her pocket to take a photo of the event happening before her. She took the photo; but forgot to turn the flash off.

The flash lit the whole corridor up also attracting the attention of the green woman who was now staring at Bonnie.

Shego heard a gasp that came from the teen hero and took that as a bad sign. She launched herself off of Kim making sure not to hurt her and sent a plasma ball hurdling towards Bonnie who was oblivious to this. She was busy sending the image to the whole senior year.

The plasma ball hit Bonnie's phone out her hand and burnt the thing to ashes.

She glanced up at Shego and gulped. Jealousy quickly turning into fear. She tuned and started limping down the corridor away from them both as fast as she could. Shego waited a couple seconds to give Bonnie a head start and then set off behind her with a slow jog. She caught up with Bonnie quickly and was now practically walking next to her.

"Leave me alone! You nearly killed me with that… thing." Bonnie spat, the fear clear in her voice.

"I didn't nearly kill you at all. I had full control of that blast." Shego said pinning bonnie to the wall.

"Get of me! HELP! HELP!"

"No one is gonna help. Now listen, you're not going to tell anyone about what happened today. Do I make myself clear?" Shego paused waiting for Bonnie to nod her agreement. "Good, 'cause if you take one step out of line there will be consequences." Shego lit her hands, singeing the edges of Bonnie's collar. "That's a promise not a threat." She added with a menacing smirk.

"Ok," Bonnie conceded.

Shego let go of the younger female and watched her limp away. Bonnie looked back one more time, giving Shego an annoyed face, then she turned…

'Smack'

Bonnie face planted straight into a door. She leaped back up and out of the door trying to act casual.

Shego nearly fell on the floor laughing. When Kim caught up she wondered why Shego was on the floor shaking.

"Shego are you ok?" Kim asked.

Shego carried on laughing. "Yea… I'm fine." She gasped in between laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your 'friend' just smacked straight into the door"

Before Kim could react to the information she just received, Barkin came out of his office. Shego stood back up.

"Miss Possible shouldn't you be at home" Barkin said "Miss… go."

"I'm not miss go anymore haven't been for a long time, I'm Shego." Shego said, irritated at being called Miss Go, she hated that name.

"I'm sorry… er… Shego, what are you doing here?"

"Fighting Princess and stealing shit, ya know the usual."

"Language" Barkin said sternly to Shego whom just chuckled "Miss Possible I think you should go home now whilst I and Shego have a little-"

"Look I'm sorry Steve but there will be no us, so just quit while your ahead." Shego said before he finished, his face turned to sadness which shocked Kim as she thought his only emotion was anger. "Right must dash, got things to see and people to do." Shego winked at Kim. And with that she turned and dashed through the door.

"Beautiful woman" Barkin mumbled under his breath, eyes wide from the shock of seeing her again after she quit being a teacher at the school to go back to villainy he thought they would never cross paths.

Kim heard this, but chose to ignore it; she walked out of the door to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Everybody Knows

When Kim arrived at her house she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Pumpkin, how was school?" Shego said with a slight smirk.

"What are you doing here? Where is my mum? Does she even know you're here?" Kim asked quickly.

"Relax Princess, no one's here. She left a note on the side saying she was called out for an emergency at the hospital and your dad took the twins out. So it's just you and me."

"Oh ok, school was crap like usual… Oh and I got dumped by Josh today."

"That's a shame" Shego said sarcastically.

"Not really, he dumped me by text." Kim said as she ran upstairs to her room to put her stuff away and also to escape from Shego, if only for a minute.

"I told you he would do it, I always thought he was a dick anyway." Shego said as she followed Kim up the stairs.

"Hey, don't be mean. I thought he was the one and loved him dearly until I realised he was cheating on me and then I realised I had feelings for you and then you came out and told me how you felt." Kim said as she was putting her homework on the desk and then added "I don't even know why I was so bothered anyway when he dumped me, I was trying to find an excuse to dump him anyway."

Shego walked in with a devilish smirk on her face "Aw, does Kimmie love me," she said in a baby voice.

Kim started to blush and Shego went over to her.

"It's so easy to make you blush," Shego said. Before Kim could respond Shego leaned down and kissed the redhead passionately. The delicate kiss evolved into a rougher kiss. Shego started tugging at Kim's shirt but Kim suddenly pushed back.

Kim looked toward Shego. "Sorry Shego, I'm just not ready yet we've only been together for a couple of weeks." Kim said softly but seriously.

Shego hid the wave of sadness that washed over her and walked over to the bed to sit down.

Kim sat down next to her and leaned in to give her another kiss. Shego returned the kiss but not as passionalty as Kim, which Kim noticed. Kim then felt really guilty for Shego's mood and decided to lighten her up.

Kim broke the kiss to take off her top. Shego was surprised by the redhead's actions. Kim carried on kissing Shego as Shego unzipped her suit and slid out of it gracefully without breaking the kiss. Kim unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. She climbed up to the head of her bed, still kissing her lover.

Meanwhile, Kim's mother, Anne, walked into the house after a very busy surgery. The man was lucky to be alive. She made her way upstairs. She was walking toward her room when she heard undeniably weird noises coming from her daughter's room. So she did what any normal concerned parent did she went in. she opened the door slowly and walked into the room quietly and saw her daughter and her arch nemesis on the bed. Naked. About to have sex.

She swiftly walked about out the rom and shut the door slowly behind her trying not to be seen. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to think.

However Kim and Shego did notice the redheads mother walk into the room and back out.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Shego said with a slight smirk.

"Probably not," Kim replied giving Shego a serious look.

Kim made her way off the bed and started to dress herself. Shego started pleading her to come back.

"No Shego, I have to see if my mum is ok."

"Why, she'll be fine, come on Kimmie you were more than willing to do it five minutes ago!"

"No." Kim walked out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen where she knew her mother would be as she was always in the kitchen. Her mum was setting up the dinner.

"Hey Mum," Kim said awkwardly.

"Hey Kimmie-cub."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did see me with another woman in my bedroom… on my bed… naked…"

"Ah yes that, don't worry I won't tell your father."

"Thanks mum, you know what he would do."

"Yes I do. So is your … friend staying for dinner?"

"Hang on, I'll go ask."

Kim ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Shego was putting her suit back on when Kim entered.

"Hey, mum wants to know if you're staying for dinner."

"Sorry Princess got to go work to do and shit," Shego leaned down and placed a long deep kiss on Kim's lips. She jumped out the window and drove off on her motorbike which was black with green stripes.

**** New day****

Kim had made it into school for her last period of the day after a mission stopping Monty Fiske aka Monkey Fist trying to steal the lotus blade.

Her last period was sport. She was in the changing room getting dressed for her lesson when Bonnie came in. Things suddenly got really awkward.

"Hey K," Bonnie said happily.

"Hey" Kim said confused to why Bonnie was talking to her and so happily. They never spoke to each other unless in cheerleading practice or if they were having an argument.

"Um, I just want to say that it is so not cool what you did to Josh."

"Huh?"

"Well you started going out with that woman whilst you were with Josh. And that's why he dumped you."

"Oh really, 'cause I thought it was cause he was seeing Tara behind my back." Kim snapped.

"No. I'm sure he said he dumped you because you're seeing that weird woman"

"She is not weird and he didn't even know about her … Unless you've been spreading it around."

"K, why would I do that?" Bonnie said with a devilish grin on her face.

"You bitch" Kim said as she went to punch Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie couldn't breathe for a few minutes. When her breathing was back to normal she rose to her feet and went to kick Kim in the face, which Kim dodged as Bonnie was fast but Kim was much faster. Kim punched Bonnie in the face. Bonnie went down like a sack of spuds. It took Bonnie over a minute to recover. She rose to her feet once more and pulled Kim in for a kiss. Kim pushed her away once again.

"Come on Kim we all know you want to. You always were a cheat."

"No, I'm not!" Kim shouted back and then roundhouse kicked Bonnie, sending her flying into one of the lockers in the changing rooms, knocking her out.

The students started flooding into the room hearing commotion.

"OMG girl, what have you done." Monique said.

"I didn't mean to, I just got so angry." Kim said as she sat down on one of the benches to get her breathing back to normal.

The teacher walked in a shocked expression on her face. She went over the girl who was still lying on the tiled floor.

"Bonnie, wake up bonnie"

Bonnie stirred and the teacher told one of the students to get the school nurse.

"Who did this?" The teacher asked, everybody pointed to the redhead sat on the bench.

"Kim, did you do this?" the teacher asked curiously.

"Yes miss."

"Go to the Principal's office immediately."

Kim rose to her feet, grabbed her things and went to sit outside the principal's office whilst the school nurse came along with an occupied wheel chair whisking a still unconscious Bonnie to the medical room.

"Miss Possible, I may see you now," demanded the Principle.

Kim and her parents entered the room and sat down on the three seats available in front of the desk.

"Now I heard that your daughter was involved in a fight with another student earlier today in the sports changing room. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Kim replied looking glum.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"She was aggravating me."

"So you thought that because someone made you angry you could knock them out?" Anne said.

"No mum, it was more than that."

"How much more?"

"Well, it's quite personal."

"Save it till you get home young lady! You're grounded"

"What!"

"Don't what me, your grounded that's final."

Kim tried to use her famous puppy dog pout but it didn't work.

"Kim why don't you wait outside and leave me and your parents to talk." The Principle said motioning to the door.

Kim nodded and obeyed him by leaving the room. Kim sat on the seats closest to the door. Suddenly her kimmuncator started to sound. She looked at the screen to her amazement it wasn't Wade but Shego.

"Hey Shego."

"Hey Princess, what's up you look down?"

"Oh nothing, just got into a fight and now I'm in big trouble. By the way I can't come out and see you tonight. I'm grounded."

"Looks like I'll have to come see you then." Shego said with a smirk. "Kimmie, didn't know you was a bad ass. Details please."

"Oh right. Um I had a fight with Bonnie and knocked her out."

"What the one we saw yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do to piss you off?"

"Well she told everyone about us and she tried to kiss me."

"What a fucking bitch, I'm gunna kill her" Shego said with murder in her eyes which Kim could see.

"Shego calm down, its fine."

"No Kimmie I won't. I won't let anyone treat you like shit and get away with it."

Shego put the phone down. Kim was worried. Not for Bonnie but for Shego.

**** Later that day****

Kim came home after an eventful day. She found out she was being suspended from college for the rest of the week ad that meant she would have to catch up on everything in her own time. She ran upstairs to her room, sat on her bed, turned her television on and started flicking through the channels. Her kimmuncator went off again this time it was a familiar face belonging to a young African-American boy.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"A load of explosives have been stolen from an army base near Middleton by a friend of yours."

"Shego?"

"Yeah she's at the base at the moment do you need a ride."

"Please and thank you."

"Should be outside your house right… now."

"You rock Wade!"

"And Kim…"

"Yes."

"Be careful she's never stolen anything so powerful before so we don't know what she's planning."

"Don't worry Wade I'll be fine. Anyway I think I have an idea what it's there for anyway…" Kim said with a saddened face. After that she disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – kaboom

The call was disconnected. Kim made her way into the plane. When the plane was over the base she jumped out. She loved the adrenaline rushes when she jumped from high things it gave her energy for the fights later on. When she got low enough she pulled the chute and landed safely. She made her way to the abandoned room said to contain the green skinned villainess. She saw Shego in the room, she walked in slowly because she didn't know exactly what Shego's plan was and didn't want to put anyone in danger. She stopped at the door.

"What the hell do you want with explosives?" Kim asked with a slightly nervous voice which she tried to hide.

"C4 yourself," Shego said with a smirk.

Kim walked in further and saw Bonnie strapped to a chair with explosives tied all around it. She now dreaded what Shego's plan was. She ran over to Bonnie to try and unstrap her but Shego caught her and dragged her over to the side of the room.

"Shego get off me, what the hell are you doing you don't kill. Why have you got her strapped in a chair that's full of explosives?" Kim shouted struggling to get away from her lover.

"Shut up and listen" Shego shouted then moved closer to the redheads ear. "Listen I'm teaching her a lesson not to mess with you don't worry she won't come to any harm just follow my lead." Kim shuddered as she felt Shego's breath in her ear.

"Ok" Kim said. She hated what she was about to do.

Shego turned to Bonnie and walked right up to her face.

"You see this," Shego said pointing to the explosives. "This goes boom in id say 2 minutes so say goodbye."

Shego activated the explosives. She then turned and ran toward the door grabbing the redheads hand and dragging her out of the hanger. They waited outside the door laughing as they heard Bonnie shouting and screaming and trying to get out of the chair. In the last ten seconds Bonnie started to cry and weep begging to get out. Just as the time ran out she closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

"How you doing?" Shego said with a shit eating grin on her face. Kim followed in behind her.

"What the fuck, are you fucking crazy?" Bonnie shouted

"Yeah I am, that reminds me I didn't take my tablet today," she replied sarcastically. "Now listen cause I'm only gonna say it once, a little birdie told me about your antics this afternoon, I admit you got balls but stay away from my Kimmie otherwise next time these won't be fake, do you understand me?"

Bonnie nodded to show she understood "Are you going to untie me now!" Bonnie demanded more then asked.

"Yeah sure, but you can make your own way home. If I was you I would stop off at a clothes store or something because you got some stains." She put her fingers over her nose and in a nasal voice she said "and the smell doesn't help either."

Shego and Kim left the hangar hand in hand proud of what they accomplished. They started laughing as they boarded Shego's jet and left for Middleton.

Bonnie growled under breath after realising that she had accidentally shat her pants and in fact that she would now have to walk home in the trousers and risk being caught by her 'friends'.

A/N

really sorry its a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N please don't no hate, this is my first sex scene i have ever wrote. _

Chapter 5 – fun

Kim and Shego arrived at Middleton at around 8pm. Kim made her way into the house using the bedroom window so she wouldn't disturb her anyone in the house. She made her way to the bed. Shego followed Kim in and sat down beside her red headed lover. Before Shego could start a conversation Kim pulled her closer and started kissing her passionalty and deeply. Shego moved and sat on top of Kim.

Shego started pulling Kim's shirt up and Kim broke the kiss.

Shego looked at Kim with disappointment knowing that nothing was going to happen tonight. To her surprise Kim slowly took her top off. Kim leaned forward starting a fresh kiss which Shego approved of. She unzipped Kim's fly and unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled them off with ease.

Kim lay back on the bed whilst Shego unzipped her cat suit and slid out of it slowly and seductively. Kim bit her lip at the sight before her. She went and joined Kim on the bed. Shego started kissing Kim's neck and noticed Kim was a little tense. She looked up at saw her lover frozen.

Kim was a stiff as a wood. She had never sex before never mind with a woman. She didn't have the faintest clue what to do.

Shego had noticed that Kim had frozen and could guess why so she gave her some help. She continued to kiss the redhead whilst placing Kim's hand on her body. Still, Kim was frozen. Shego broke the kiss and looked into her princesses eyes.

"Is this your first time?" Shego said with a smile.

Kim looked down and nodded. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay we'll take it slow."

Shego unclipped Kim's bra and flung it over the bed. She then removed her pants she grabbed Kim's hand and placed it one her breast. Kim wasn't sure what to do so she started to feel up the breast.

Shego looked at Kim for a moment to make sure she was alright. She smiled; Kim was doing a good job of touching her breast up.

She carried on kissing Kim as she caressed her body. She planted soft, wet kisses on Kim's collar bone. As she moved down to Kim's peach coloured breasts. She started kissing one of the breasts kissing around her pink nipple before sucking on the erected nipple. As she was focused on one she used her hand to occupy the other. When she was finished with on breast she moved over to the other doing exactly the same. When she was satisfied with her work on Kim's breast she made her way to the redheads bellybutton and moved further down to claim her prize. She gave Kim a quick glance to see how she was doing. By the facial expression and how tight she was gripping the sheets on the bed Shego could tell she was enjoying herself. She looked back down and focussed on her next move. She started sucking on her clit, hearing groans of pleasure from her redheaded girlfriend.

She thrusted her tongue inside Kim's vagina and twirled and jabbed as Kim's walls started to tense. She knew Kim was on the edge, so she thrusted her tongue hard. Kim climaxed but all that was heard was a faint scream as Shego put her hand over Kim's mouth so no one would hear them.

After a few seconds shego moved next to Kim's side hearing the red head retrying to gatherer her breathing. Kim rested her head on Shego's chest and she started to caress the red mane. Kim looked up to Shego and gave her a huge smile "I love you."

Shego returned the smile "I love me too," the red head gave her lover an annoyed look "I'm joking, well I'm not I do love me but I love you more." The smile returned on Kim's face. She tried to stay awake for longer but sleep took over. Shego fell asleep not long after.

**** New day ****

Kim woke up the next morning finding shego still in bed with her. She stared at her lover for a few minutes.

"You're staring at me" Shego said her eyes still closed.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know" She replied with a smirk.

She opened her eyes to see her redheaded girlfriend in front of her.

Shego leaned in for a kiss as Kim's mum shouted up to her from the kitchen.

"Kimmie-cub, get up its time for breakfast."

"Ok!" Kim shouted slightly blushing cause the use of her nickname.

Kim smiled as Shego smiled back.

"Stay here, I won't be long" Kim said as she moved out the bed and walked to her drawers to pick out her clothes for the day, which was a plain t-shirt with black trousers. She headed down the stars faster than her legs could carry her.

"Good morning kimmie," Anne greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Morning mum is it ok if I stay in my room to eat as I … have a lot of schoolwork to do."

"Yes but make sure you bring down the plate after" Anne said putting four slices of toast on the plate knowing her daughter was lying. She knew her daughter had company because of the noises last night. 'They must have thought they were quiet' she thought to herself chuckling away.

"Thanks mum" Kim said not noticing the extra slices on her plate or her mum laughing to herself.

Kim ran off to her bedroom with her breakfast. She opened the door and Shego being Shego was still in the bed.

"I'm not hungry, do you want it?" Kim asked as she put the plate on her bed.

"Yeah sure." Shego reached for the plate. She grabbed one slice and took a bite.

"So…" Kim said feeling slightly awkward.

"So what?"

"About last night…"

"Yh what about It?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say thank you I had a great time. I haven't a good time like that in ages."

"No need you sappy cow, I enjoyed it too I'm glad you found it so enjoyable." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim started to blush Shego leaned in and gave Kim a deep kiss.

Suddenly they heard several loud thumps on the stairs.

Kim shouted "TWEEBS!"

Then a small bang was heard from the twin's bedroom. Kim exited her room and stood outside the twin's door which was hanging off its hinges. The two staggered out of the room covered in a thick layer of black soot and badly burnt hair. The smell of burnt hair lingered for ages.

"TWEEBS! What the hell are you doing now?" Kim shouted in frustration even though she was used to explosives in the house but she enjoyed shouting at them so she let them.

"Were doing something cool," Jim replied.

"You wouldn't understand." Tim carried on.

"Shouldn't you be at school already" Kim asked slightly annoyed with her brothers finishing each other's sentence off. She often wondered if they were telepathic.

"We're waiting for mum,"

"Too take us."

Before Kim could say another word to them her mother shouted from the lounge to her brothers.

"Boys come on were leaving now!"

"Ok!" the boys said in sync as they raced each other down the stairs.

"See you later bubble-butt, be good." James shouted as he walked out of the front door.

Kim sighed and walked to her room after everyone left. Shego was putting her suit on.

"Got to go princess" Shego said and Kim's face saddened a little, "don't look so glum you'll see me again soon." Shego said and when she saw the redhead light up she then added "when I kick your ass."

"I'll believe when I feel it." Kim countered.

Shego paused for a moment unable to think of how to counter it so she did what she thought was best. She kissed her lover and jumped out the window. Kim stood bewildered for a moment. Did she just kiss me to get her way and get me to shut up? She then realised what the green woman had said to her 'when I kick your ass' did she say this to me to give me a hint of her actions today or was it just her saying it to wind me up. It didn't matter at the moment anyway what was on her mind now was food and good television preferably comedy films.

**** Meanwhile ****

"We have CCTV of what happened yesterday at the army base located near Middleton." Will Du said who was talking to the one eyed woman whose name was Betty Director the head of global justice a corporation used to keep the world safe from world dominating mad scientists and evil people.

"Show me." Betty ordered. The video was set up, and then activated the video to be shown. The tape showed Shego terrorising a girl of Kim's age, then a familiar redhead walked in and ran back out with Shego after a couple of minutes they walked back in. They started discussing things which could not be heard as the camera only recorded images not sound. Shego then walked out the hangar with the redhead hand in hand.

Betty looked up at Will, she looked more shocked then she was.

"Do you think-" Will Du started to say but was cut off by the director.

"Yes I think they're together." Betty said confirming Will's thoughts. Her slightly shocked face then changed suddenly to a devilish smile.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking why are you smiling isn't this a bad thing? Shego could turn Miss Possible evil and then we'll all be doomed."

"Not necessarily. We could use Shego to get Kim to work for us as you know as well I do she has been rejected every job offer we have given her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kim was sat on the sofa watching one of her favourite films called rush hour when her kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch wade" Kim asked, trying to focus on the small screen in front of her not the film.

"We've had another break in at the science lab near Go City. Dr drakken and Shego are there now"

"Ok, ride?" Kim huffed even though she was excited to see her lover again.

"Should be there in 5 minutes"

"You rock wade"

Kim disconnected and went to change into her mission gear once again.

*********  
>"KP why did we have to stand outside the plane." Ron inquired, getting a load of bugs in his mouth at the same time.<p>

"You know this plane has one seat and the pilots using that" Kim answered In a 'duh' voice.

"You guys ready, where just coming Over the lab now!" Shouted the pilot.

"Ok Ron get ready" Kim shouted to Ron, who could only just hear that.

"Go, go, go" shouted the pilot.

Kim and Ron unclipped there harnesses and jumped off the plane. They were free falling for 2 whole minutes. Even though to Kim it wasn't long enough. They tugged on there cords that opened their parachutes. Kim's opened with ease. But Ron's didn't.

"KP I can't open my chute." Ron shouted, petrified.

"For gods sake Ron" Kim shouted in disbelief. She went to Ron (more like glided) and pulled the cord hard. The shoot opened just in time to make a safe landing. Kim landed on the grass area just outside the labs they where looking for. Ron landed in a tree. He unclipped himself from his parachute and made his way down the tree. He lost his footing and fell, the branch caught his pants which started to rip. He fell to the ground and the stood up. Kim started laughing and then sighed, Wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"What are you laughing at" Ron asked.

"Did you remember to bring a spare set of pants.

Ron looked down and yelped. He moved his hands over his boxers to stop people from looking but it didn't help much as it made people look more. Ron started to blush. Kim went into Ron's bag and pulled out a spare set of trousers out. She handed them to Ron.

"thank you" he said

"I see you took my advice" Kim said, meaning the spare pants.

"Yh"

"Hurry before dr d gets away" Kim said, trying to get to Ron to hurry up and put his new pants on.

Ron finally got his pants and they rushed over to the lab, where they found Shego and Drakken squabbling over who was carrying the laser gun.

"Ron, you take drakken and I'll handle Shego" Kim whispered.

Ron nodded in agreement. Kim and Ron lept out their hiding spot and headed for targets.

Ron headed for Drakken, where as Kim headed for Shego.

Shego noticed the red head and lit her hands. Kim lept at Shego trying to make contact with her foot. Which Shego easily dodged. Kim readied her self again and charged in for another attack, throwing several punches toward Shego, which she dodged.

"Are you taking it easy on me, princess" Shego asked with a smirk.

"No, I wanna see you crying to you mummy when I whoop your ass." Kim countered.

"I'd like to see you whoop my ass"

As Shego went to attack Kim, she realised Kim was distracted. Kim was watching Ron to see how he was doing with Drakken. They were both fighting like loons. Shego looked at the direction Kim was looking. She started laughing. Kim and Shego watched for about five minutes, Ron and Drakken battle. They where both missing each other and every punch they swung missed there opponent. Drakken finally landed a blow... Not so much a punch but a push. But in return, Ron pushed him back. Drakken fell back and accidentally pressed the self destruct button, it must have a had a self destruct button to stop people like drakken getting hold of there projects. Drakken looked at Ron, who then looked at at Kim, who looked at Shego. All four thinking the same thing 'oh shit'

"This lab will self destruct in 60 seconds 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..."

Shego grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her princess out the lab, leaving drakken and Ron to fend for them selves. Shego and Kim made it out the lab before the lab exploded. But Ron and drakken didn't.

Kim started to run towards the burning building. Shego stopped her in her tracks though.

"Get off me. My best friend is in there." Kim said, who was struggling to get out of Shego's arms.

"I know Kimmie but I can't let you go in there, you'll kill yourself."

Kim still struggled to get free. Kim and Shego stood there for a moment with shocked expressions. Drakken walked out the lab with Ron in his arms. Ron was unconscious and Drakken was stumbling barley keeping himself upright. Kim ran over to Drakken and Ron. She started crying as Drakken laid Ron on the floor. Kim Checked his pulse. She was relieved when she found a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. The police and ambulance started to arrive. Kim looked at Shego, who was busy putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Get out of here, before your arrested" Kim shouted to Shego. Shego stood for a moment then started to move. She grabbed Drakken and dragged him off to their hovercraft. They flew off before the police had a chance to capture them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – hospital

Kim was sat in the hospital waiting room with her mum, Ron's parents and also Dr. Betty Director. They were waiting for the news of Ron's conditions and hoping they would find out soon so they could visit him.

The doctor walked out of the room Ron was in and headed toward the family and friends and so called employer.

"Hello, is this the family and friends of Ronald Stoppable?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" His mother answered.

"I'm doctor smith I've been treating Mr Stoppable and I'm afraid to say we hand some bad news" he paused to let the family process the new information "Mr Stoppable has 2 broken ribs and one fractured rib. He dislocated his shoulder and broke his leg. The damage done to his skull could leave him brain damaged and he may suffer concussion. The damage caused to his lower back has left him in a state of paralysis. I'm sorry but Mr Stoppable is paralysed. At the moment he is at a critical stage, he might not make it through the night. "He paused once again before carrying on "you may go see him now"

The doctor left the visitors and carried on toward another patient. Ron's mum, dad and Kim burst into tears before they even entered the room. Kim's mother Anne could do what only a mother could do in these situations, she went over to her daughter and gave her a hug and reassured her Ron was going to be ok.

Ron's parents left the mother and daughter and went to see their son first. They had been there a few hours before Kim went in and persuaded them to go home and get some rest and assured the blond's parents that Ron would be ok. It would give Kim some time alone with her best friend.

She pulled the chair toward the left Side of the bed and held the blond boy's hand. After a few moments she began to speak "hey Ron, it's me now. Your parents left to get some rest and I said I would stay with you till they came back" she started to tear up "you better wake up or ... Or when I die I will personally beat you up in afterlife." She chuckled for a moment then burst into tears once again. Suddenly Kim heard a noise from the direction of the window. She turned and got into her fighting stance.

Shego was climbing through the window, trying to be as quiet as a cat but failing miserably, as she forgot how good Kim's hearing was.

"Hey pumpkin, chill it just me, how's he doing?" Shego said with discomfort. She hated to admit but she actually cared for the blond boy as he was her girlfriend's best friend.

"He's in a coma and paralysed and loads of broken bones but apart from that he's in top shape" She replied coldly and sarcastically she didn't mean to sound harsh but the only thing on her mind right now was Ron

"Hey, don't get stressy with me. At least I had the decency to come and see him unlike other people" Shego said. The last part was aimed at a certain blue skinned mad scientist whom she knew as 'the asshole'. He told her he didn't want to go because he didn't want the chance of getting arrested. Which Shego thought was rude and left him alone in the lair to visit Ron herself.

"Why were you even there? It's all your fault he's lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life"

"Harsh and isn't my fault at all. I wasn't the idiot who hit the self-destruct button"

"That's true it's all Drakkens fault" Kim said. She turned toward Shego with a murderous glint in her eye.

"Kimmie don't look at me like that, it's creepy." Shego said "Kimmie, are you ok?"

All of a sudden the life support machine attached to Ron started to beep faster and faster. Kim turned toward the machine and saw the last thing she wanted to see...

A flat line on the screen. She ran out of the room screaming for help leaving Shego in there. Kim ran in with a group of doctors trailing behind. All the doctors huddled over Ron's dying body. One doctor noticed the distressed redhead and the green skinned woman holding her close. He walked toward them with speed and asked them to leave the room which Kim rejected with force and by that I mean actual force; she broke his arm in two different places because she didn't want to leave the room and she wouldn't leave Ron alone. By that time they had Ron's shirt open and orange rubber mats on each side of his chest.

One doctor activated the defibrillator, while another was preforming CPR on him. Once the machine was charged and ready the doctors moved out the way. The machine was placed on his chest sending an electric pulse charging through his body making his body bounce in the bed. Kim started crying and Shego hugged her more and comforted her telling her Ron would be ok any minute soon. Once the doctor left the machine to charge again, they performed CPR again. The machine, once again charged, was placed on Ron's body making him bounce in the bed again but there was still no response. They charged the machine once more and once charged and ready to go, placed the machine on his exposed chest letting the electricity ripple through his chest with no success.

"Time of death 4:37 pm" One of the doctors called as the other doctors where switching the machines off.

"You can't just stop, carry on. Save him" Kim shouted as she tried ran to his side, Screaming and shouting at him to wake up.

"Come on pumpkin, leave him. I'm sorry but he's gone" Shego said with a tear in her eye. She tried to pull Kim away from the pale but still warm body. She finally left his side and embraced Shego, crying. The doctor walked in and placed a sheet over Ron's body and whisked him out of the room.

5 Minutes later, Ron's parents walked into the room.

"Where's Ronald" his mother asked the depressed redhead.

"I'm sorry he's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone? Tell me young lady" the Mother asked in a rude tone. She never liked Kim for some reason and she only 'put up with' her for her son's sake.

"Hey don't speak to her like that. She has just watched her best friend die" Shego said protecting her princess.

Kim collapsed on the floor sobbing. She was suffering hard already, but to hear someone say he actually died was the icing on the cake. To her it was no longer a bad dream. The word finalised his death. She would never see her best Friend again.

The doctor heard the commotion in the room and rushed in to see the red head on the floor crying being comforted by Shego and Ron's parents in the middle of the room bewildered. They didn't believe it, they couldn't, that was until the doctor came over to tell them the bad news that there son was dead.

Ron's mother had to visit his body in the morgue. she had to identify the body. "My poor baby" his mother said as she went over to the body of her son on a slab. She turned to her husband and cried till she had no tears left to shed. After a few minutes she kissed her son's head and left the morgue with her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - funeral

It was Ron's funeral. Everyone arrived at the church at 1pm. It was a depressing event. They entered the church and sat down in the appropriate seats. It was eary in the church, the sounds of people walking and whispering echoed throughout the building. Kim was sat in the front next to her mum and twin brothers. No one noticed when two mysterious people entered the church and sat at the back near the door to make a quick escape if necessary. Suddenly the doors opened and music started playing. Six people including Mr stoppable and Mr possible, entered the building carrying the wooden box into the church. They walked down aisle. They placed the coffin on the table next to the picture of Ron smiling with his mole rat, Rufus stood on his shoulder. The vicar came to the front of the church and spoke a few words before allowing people to stand and talk. First was Ron's mother and father.

"Ron was special from the day he was born. We always knew he would achieve great things, half the people here today was saved by our son. I never thought I would be around to see my son's coffin. I though he would live his life till a grand old age. I remember his first day at school. He didn't want to go but when he met his best friend Kim he couldn't wait to go. Every morning he would wake up early and be ready in 10 minutes and we'd always ask why he was up so early and he would say I can't be late I got to go see KP." The father said he paused for a moment and comforted his wife who was crying. "He always was cheerful, even if he did get bad news" then Mr stoppable looked up to the sky and said "Good bye son we see you soon"

After a few more family members spoke it was Kim's turn.

"I knew Ron since pre k. I remember that day very well. Some kid was picking on him so I went over and stood up for him. We learnt a lesson that day. Don't annoy the big kids." She paused and everyone laughed a depressing laugh. She looked around the room to see who she was talking to and noticed the two strangers at the back. She knew who they were and smiled at the fact they were there. "We became friends in an instant and always hanged out with each other. When we were older we learnt how to fight. Well that was a funny experience with him. he had no clue what he was doing. He accidentally hit the master with a Bo staff trying to do some random stunt. We started taking on missions. Just little ones at first then we started saving the world fighting super villains and mad scientists. He was also fighting to keep his pants on also." She paused again for people to laugh which they did as they had all heard the stories of Ron's pants. "I loved Ron like a brother and I will never forget you Ron. Never" she ended her speak by going over to the coffin and putting a picture of her and Ron at their prom. And walked off to sit back down

After everyone spoke. The curtain closed. Everyone made their way outside to see Ron's coffin lowered into the ground. People threw dirt and flowers onto his coffin and stayed for a few minutes to pay their respects. The last one left was Kim. The mysterious couple went over to pay their respects.

"You ok Kim" Shego asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you want a few minutes to tell him you're sorry" Kim said, with anger in her voice, toward Drakken.

Drakken didn't say anything and just stood in front of Kim looking hard done by.

"Hey princess, it wasn't his fault"

After a few moments Kim began crying once again saying "it's all my fault. If I never dragged him out on the mission and just left him to his nacos he would still be alive" Kim cried out. Shego took her into an embrace getting a weird look from Drakken.

"It's not your fault Kimmie. You didn't know this was gunna happen."

Kim nodded before saying "I need to go home, my mum will be waiting for me"

"Ok I'll walk you home then"

They walked in complete silence. Shego had here arm around Kim's waist keeping her from falling as she almost did when she walked out the cemetery. They arrived at her house half an hour later.

"See you later then" Shego said as she walked to leave but Kim grabbed her arm and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Bye" Kim said as she watched Shego walk away.

When Kim entered the house she ran straight up to her room. She changed out of the black dress she was wearing and put on her pink top and dark blue jeans. She stayed in her room to draw up some plans.

She didn't how long she had been in her room but it was almost 9 o'clock. She felt a new presence in the room. Knowing who it was she quickly put her plans in the draw and went over to the mysterious presence.

"What you doing there pumpkin" Shego inquired.

"Just homework"

"But you haven't got college at the moment. You're on holiday"

"I was given homework for the holiday and how do you know" Kim asked.

"You told me a few days ago"

"Oh and here I thought you was spying on me"

"I do that all the time, didn't I tell you I am your stalker" Shego said with a smirk.

"Well I better get thinner curtains for you then" Kim said with a grin.

Shego went over to the bed, Kim followed suit. She leaned in and kiss Kim on the lips. Kim kissed her back but something was different. Something was wrong. Shego broke the kiss and looked into the sparkling olive eyes that belonged to her once enemy now lover.

"Are you ok babe" Shego asked.

"Can we just lie here instead of doing anything tonight please?"

"Yeah sure"

Kim and Shego leaned back in the bed. Shego started caressing Kim's hair. They were quiet for a few minutes before Kim broke the silence.

"Shego"

"Yeah"

"Please don't ever leave me"

"Don't worry princess I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Shego said whilst kissing Kim's forehead.

Soon after they fell asleep.

_A/N - sorry, just want to clarify because its probably confusing you . Kim is in college not high school . its just practically all the people who where in kim's high school is actually in her college as well and Barkin now works there as well. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Plan

Kim had finally got her plan sorted after hours of intense thinking. Before she started she had to do something. She had to visit it would all be for.

"Hey Ron, I bought you these" Kim placed a bouquet of flowers on his grave. "I thought I would visit you before I go through with it. It's all for you, you know. I'll be back. I need to do something and see someone" And with that she left the grave yard and headed to the science lab to get something special.

After getting what she needed from the lab, she left and went to meet her girlfriend. Whilst she walked over to the café, where they usually met, she kept thinking of what she was going to say. When she finally arrived she sat down on a coffee table outside. After a few minutes of waiting, Shego came round the corner and sat down on the chair opposite to Kim.

"Hey, what did you want" Shego asked.

"I'll explain later, do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks" Shego politely declined._ 'Something's wrong she doesn't usually keep me hanging like this'_ Shego thought as she stared intently into Kim's eyes.

Kim called the waiter over and ordered a coffee for herself. The waiter left and after a few minutes he came over with a steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks" Kim said and gave the waiter a tip.

"So Kimmie, what am I doing here?"

"I was going to tell you to go away for a couple days. Maybe go to the Bahamas or the Caribbean"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing of your concern but I don't think you should be around for a couple of days"

"Why?" Shego said more sternly.

"Because" Kim replied

"Just tell me Kim!" Shego's sudden outburst spun a few heads around them.

"Whoa, chill out. Look just don't worry about it. Get out of town for a couple days. I don't want you to get hurt." Kim said sipping her coffee and burning her tongue in process but she kept straight face.

"Well I am worry about it. Now tell me what you are planning"

"You don't need to know" Kim said sternly.

"Fine Kim, be that way. You don't tell me, I won't leave"

"Please Shego. Just trust me" Kim now pleaded.

Shego gave out a sigh and reluctantly nodded. She didn't want it to look like she couldn't trust Kim, especially as her best friend had recently died. "Ok"

Kim smiled. Kim finished off her coffee and left with Shego. They took a slow walk back to the possible household. After a few minutes of Shego discussing where she was going and if Kim needed her just ring her, they said their goodbyes and went different directions.

Kim entered the house. She called for her family but no one was at home. She shrugged it off and went to her room. She needed to find out where Drakken was staying at the moment, so she called the one person she thought might have known without asking her too many questions. She grabbed her kimmunicator and pressed the button that took her directly to wade.

"Hey Kim what's up" wade said looking at his monitor.

"Hey wade I need a favour but you can't ask questions"

"Ok, shoot"

"Could you find out where Drakken is living at the moment please and thank you?"

Wade looked at her suspiciously then turned to his monitor to find out "hang on give me a few minutes" he said typing madly on his keyboard.

"Take all the time you need"

After a few minutes he finally spoke up "Ha, Kim, I got it. He's living at a lair near the Amazon rainforest"

"You rock wade" Kim said and disconnected the call.

She finally had all the pieces she needed.

The next day Kim watched over the lair like a hawk, waiting for Shego to leave to go on holiday. Right on cue Shego left the lair on her jet. That's when Kim went into action.

She sneaked into the lair to find what she wanted. She found it sitting at a table creating what looked to be a robot of some kind probably for 'world domination' again. _'Him and world domination. Why won't he just give up'_ she thought as she walked into the room.

"Drakken!" Kim shouted. Drakken jumped out of his seat and faced the person who shouted his name.

"Kim possible!" he shouted shocked.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock"

"What do you want? Be fast, my henchmen will be here soon"

"I don't think you're in the position to speak to me like that" Kim said pointing a laser gun at his head. "Now, I'm going to avenge Ron's death. If that means killing you, so be it" Kim said with a smile that could make the devil run and hide.

Just at that moment Shego walked through the door, as she forgot something.

"Shego! Help me" Drakken shouted in pure fear.

Kim turned the laser gun to point to Shego.

"Kim, put the gun down. You don't want someone to get hurt" Shego said taking a step forward. Her hands in air to suggest she was surrendering.

"Don't move!" Kim Shouted. "But I do want to hurt someone" Kim pointed the gun back at Drakken and as she did so she took a couple of steps back so she could see her girlfriend and the mad scientist.

"Why do you want to hurt Dr. D?"

"Because he killed my best friend. He deserves what's coming to him"

"Do you really want to be known as a murderer?"

Kim thought about that question for a couple of seconds, accidentally lowering her gun in process. But that's all Shego needed. She launched herself at Kim to stop her but Kim saw it coming and dodged her. They started fighting. Kim was still holding the gun. But she was still dodging kicks and punches left, right and centre. Her finger slipped on the trigger and she shot the gun a few times.

Everything went still. She looked over to Drakken, who was screaming. he had been shot in the leg. He would be fine if he put pressure on the wound and went to hospital. But she wasn't worried about that at the moment because she heard a groan from her lover behind her. She swivelled round to look at her beloved and saw her lying in a pool of her own blood. Kim ran over to Shego as she started crying. She pulled Shego closer to her cradling her on her arms. She didn't care that she was covered in Shego's blood. All she cared about was Shego herself.

"Come on baby stay with me. You'll be ok" Kim said trying to comfort her quickly dying lover.

"Kimmie? ..." Shego said in a strained whisper.

"Yeah baby?" Kim said applying pressure to the gaping hole in Shego's stomach.

There was no response from the green skinned woman, she had fallen into a deep coma.

Kim cradled the limp body rocking back and forth. Repeating the words "you'll be ok". She rang the ambulance. Within 10 minutes they arrived…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Déjà vu

Kim was waiting at the hospital once more, waiting for Shego to return to the land of the living. She was hoping that this wasn't going to be a déjà vu. Kim had been waiting by Shego's side for days on end, waiting for her to wake up.

Shego had been transferred to the Middleton hospital.

The room was silent when Shego finally stirred. All she could hear was the life support machine beeping in rhythm and people chattering outside. She looked around the room. She was surrounded by bare white walls. The only thing to keep her entertained was the TV. the window was slightly opened letting the cool air hit her face. She looked to her left and saw a redheaded figure slumped in the chairs. When she concentrated on the figure more, she realised it wasn't her beloved Kim, but a woman who looked exactly like her except for the age shown on her face.

"Where's princess?" Shego said with a hoarse voice. Her throat was dry and it pained her to talk.

The figure on the chair, Anne possible, stirred as she heard the voice. She opened her eyes slowly to find Shego awake.

"Who are you? And where's Kimmie?" Shego said trying to get up.

"No Shego don't try and get up" Anne said whilst pushing Shego back down on the bed. "I'm Kims mother. I sent Kim home to get some rest for a couple of hours. She's been here days on end waiting for you. She didn't want to leave and insisted she or at least some one should be here just in case you wake up. So I said I would stay."

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back." Shego said with disappointment in her voice.

"Soon, I sent her home about an hour ago." Anne said "You need to rest to help your body heal faster"

Shego tried to object by saying her powers would help her heal but the doctor would not have any of it. Shego gave up in the end and fell into a light slumber. She woke up a few hours later to see the redhead she was looking for earlier sleeping on the chair a book had fallen onto the floor where she fell asleep reading.

"Hey princess" Shego said in a low tone. Kim started to move in her sleep till she finally opened her eyes to see the arm of the chair was restricting her from straitening her legs. She looked up and saw the emeralds looking at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you my finger and…" Kim said rushing through her words. Until Shego stopped her mid-sentence.

"Hey Kimmie shush its fine"

Kim looked into the emerald eyes that belonged to the thief seeing not anger or hatred or even disappointment but love. Pure love. Tears flowed down her face as she remembered the ride to the hospital. They had entered the ambulance, the paramedics had to call out another ambulance to take the mad scientist. Strangely enough no one recognised the green woman or the blue scientist, not even the teen hero. Shego had already passed out from the loss of blood when they had got her onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. They offered Kim to go with them. She took the offer. She sat there watching the lone paramedic work on keeping Shego alive as the other was driving. They had lost her once on the way but had brought her back. When they entered the hospital. Kim as told to wait in the room whilst they battled to save the thief. After a long wait and tiring operation, Kim was allowed to see Shego.

Now Kim looked at Shego and realised she had been given another chance. She was brought out of her thinking when Shego started talking again.

"Kim, hello. Earth to Kim" Shego said waving a hand in front of Kim.

"Huh? Sorry zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

"I asked when I am being discharged"

"I haven't a clue. I suppose they probably keep you in for more tests to see if you're recovering properly."

"Yay! Tests" Shego said laced with sarcasm.

After a few moments Kim couldn't help but apologize again "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I didn't even know what I was doing there. I suppose I was so messed up because of Ron's death, I went psycho and thought hurting or even killing Drakken would make it better. I don't know what I was thinking" Kim said whilst exploding into tears once again.

"It's okay princess. You got me out of work and I still get paid" Shego said trying to be funny. She didn't want to see Kim cry again. She wanted to see the smile she had on her face every time she saw her.

"But still I could have killed you"

"I know but you didn't that's the important thing. We all learnt something that day"

"Yeah what?" Kim replied confused.

"I learnt that I shouldn't get on your bad side cause you go all psycho and you learned that you can't shoot for shit, you where miles away from my vital organs" Shego said with one of her trademark smirks

"But you did nearly die of blood loss." Kim said a frown. "And I wasn't trying to shoot you"

"I know. So how's Dr. D?" Shego said trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. Alive I mean. He lost his leg. He said he was going to visit you but he had work to do. He said he would visit you as soon as possible. Oh and he left you this" Kim said handing Shego a get well soon card. She was thankful that Shego had changed the subject.

Shego opened the card and smiled a bit. She placed the card on the table and turned toward Kim. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then Kim broke away looking down at the book she had dropped 'Romeo and Juliet'. She picked it up and placed it on the arm of the chair.

Shego gave her funny look "didn't know you was a fan of William Shakespeare"

"I'm not. I'm study the book for my literature course"

"ah, Hey Kimmie"

"Huh?"

"Come on" Shego said lifting the blanket up so Kim could slide in. They laid there quietly until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – all about a contract

Kim woke up to an empty bed. Shego was gone. She wondered if she fell off the bed by accident. '_But she would of made a commotion about that_' Kim thought to herself. She looked over the bed just in case but saw nothing but the floor. Confused, Kim went to the main reception.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if a woman called Shego was discharged" Kim asked the receptionist.

"Let me check" the receptionist answered. She turned toward the computer and type furiously on the keypad. "A Miss Sheila Go was discharged early this morning" she said facing the teen

"Oh ok. Thanks" replied Kim.

Kim turned and started to walk out of the hospital and back home with a frown. She had people stop her in the middle of street to ask if she was ok. She just ignored them and carried on.

When she finally arrived home she shouted to her parents. Her mum came out of the front room. '_Obviously watching a doctor program again'_ Kim thought.

"Hey Kimmie" Anne said happily. She then saw the frown upon her daughters face and new instantly something was wrong "what's wrong Kimmie"

"Have you seen Shego? She wasn't at the hospital when I woke up."

"No I haven't. Sorry"

"It's fine."

"Ok. Oh, your breakfast is on the side waiting for you."

"Thanks mum. I'm just gunna head up stairs to have a shower first"

"Ok" Anne replied and with that she headed back to the front room to finish her program off.

Kim practically ran to her room to see if Shego had left early and snuck up to her room without knowing. She entered the room and looked around to see if her lover was there. With no sign of her she put her stuff down and kimmunicator down on her side. That's when she noticed the note on her side next to her bed.

The note said…

**If you want to save Miss Go, then meet me at GJ Headquarters.**

**Signed **

**Dr Elizabeth Director**

Kim quickly grabbed her kimmunicator and called wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up"

"Wade, I need a ride"

"Ok and mind if I ask why?"

"Rescue mission"

"Who are you rescuing?"

"Shego" Kim said and wade nearly choked on his soda.

"Shego, as in you arch nemesis, Shego"

"Yes"

"Ok, your ride should be five minutes?"

"You rock wade"

She disconnected the call and slid into her battle suit. She grabbed her back pack and headed out toward the front yard where she wasted for her ride. After a few minutes she saw the plane headed toward her house. The plane hovered and a ladder was dropped. Kim, wasting no time, climbed into it.

"Where to Miss Possible"

"To global justice headquarters. Please and thank you"

"Hold on" the plane started moving and after a while they arrived on the outskirts of Middleton where global justice headquarters could be found. Kim turned toward the pilot and thanked him before jumping out the plane. She started falling to the ground. The wind whipping past her. She pulled not the cord and shoot ejected out, the wind catching it as it did and opening the shoot fully. She gradually landed on the floor and unclipped the parachute. She walked the rest of the way to the gate.

"ID please" said one of the guards. The radio came into life and a voice spoke "no need send her straight to my office" the guard suddenly straightened and saluted to thin air. As he did so his other hand pressed the comm button on the radio and spoke "yes ma'am" he then turned to the well-known redhead and said "on you go Miss Possible"

She walked into the building. People gave her looks but never said anything. She ignored this and just carried on to the office.

She finally made it to Betty's office. She was stopped by Will Du who told her wait.

"Why should I wait? I thought Dr Director wanted to see me"

"She does but she has not yet told me to let you in the office. So you shall wait here until she is ready"

"Fine" Kim said and waited to be allowed in the office

"Agent du. Let Miss Possible in now please" Bettys voice waded through the radio Will Du had on him.

Will Du turned toward Kim, but Kim had already got passed the agent and entered the office.

"Good morning miss possible. Would you like to take a seat" Betty said pointing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

Kim stayed stood and demanded "Where's Shego!"

"Please Kim keep your anger in check. Take a seat this won't take long"

"I said, where is Shego?" She demanded Again.

"Here" Betty said giving up on the irksome redhead. She moved the screen to face the hero. The screen showed Shego chained to, what look liked, an operating table in a cell. She was covered in blood and bruises from the torture she had already been through.

"You bastard!" Kim shouted at the top of her lungs. Will Du heard the sudden outburst and ran into the room.

"Agent Du. Who gave you permission to enter my office"

"No ma'am. It's just I-"

"Please leave"

"Yes ma'am" will said and turned to leave. As Will walked out the door Kim went to follow to find Shego but was stopped by Betty's next words.

"You run and you'll never see her again. Do you want that to happen?" Betty said. The teen hero turned and shook her head. Betty continued "now I have a deal for you, you sign a contract with us and we'll let Shego go free" Betty said with a smile "that's all"

...

Will Kim sign the contract? Find out in the sequel.


End file.
